


Forever by your side

by albions_need_is_greatest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Dead, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albions_need_is_greatest/pseuds/albions_need_is_greatest
Summary: ⛔⛔⛔⛔⛔⛔⛔⛔⛔⛔⛔⛔ SPOILERS FROM 15x18  ⛔⛔⛔⛔⛔⛔⛔⛔⛔⛔⛔⛔•••"Goodbye, Dean.""No!" Dean shouted, grabbing Castiel by his sleeve. "You don't get to do that. Not after all these years."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Forever by your side

**Author's Note:**

> I've finished the finale, but rewatched the last three episodes yesterday, and I saw the scene™ in 15x18 and thought,,,, I wonder what would happen if I did ✨this✨
> 
> JUST GONNA WARN AGAIN THAT THERE WILL BE SPOILERS AS THIS IS SET IN 15x18

"I love you."

"Cas, I---"

"Goodbye, Dean."

"No!" Dean shouted, grabbing Castiel by his sleeve. "You don't get to do that. Not after all these years."

"Dean, you have to let me go. The empty, it's coming. Death is almost upon us. Both of them are angrier than they have ever been. Please, Dean. You have to let me go. Let me save you."

"Dammit, Cas, just listen to me."

"There's no time, Dean." 

As if on cue, the door behind them shook, and in front of them, a black expanse started seeping across the wall. Dean knew that Cas' eyes, frantic, desperate, were a mirror image of his own.

"No, Cas. They can wait. There's too much I have to say. Surely the wards will hold a few minutes more. They have to."

"Dean--" Cas tried to warn, before the hunter interrupted his words. 

"Cas, you said I changed you. That I was the reason you cared. But you helped me in the exact same way. Even more than you realise. You may see yourself as the one who just gripped me tight, and raised me from perdition, but you're not than that to me, Cas. You're more than some angel of the lord. More than some colleague. More than some friend. So many times Cas, you were the only one there. The only one who even knew what it was like. You were always there for me. Through hell, through purgatory, for every damn single apocalypse that Sam and I have started. When I had the mark of Cain, when I was a demon, you were always there. And I had my head too far up my own ass to realise it. But now I do realise it. 

"I realise you were always there. I realise you're more than just a best friend to me. I realise that those few times I thought I lost you, the one time I basically did, well Cas, they were the most heartbreaking moments in my life. I still get nightmares, of you being stabbed through the back. The blinding light of your grace. The smell of smoke and the taste of it on my tongue as we burned your vessel. Burned you. Still wake, with one name on my mind. Yours. I realise that losing you would be the worst thing in the world for me. I cant lose you again. I won't let that happen. 

"Every day on this job, Cas, I know it may very well be my last. I know I can't live a day without you. I can't be without you. Not now. Not after I've finally realised, well, I've finally realised that I love you too. So I'm not leaving your side. Not this time. And you can't try to stop me."

The door shook behind them once more, and they knew Death had almost made her way into the room. This was it. This was where the fight would end. Dean held onto Cas, pulling him tight into an embrace. 

"We're doing this together Cas. I love you. And I'm not going to leave you." 

Cas looked up at Dean, and made his final choice. Leaning forward to press his lips to Dean's just as the door blasted open. The pair locked in an embrace as the blackness overtook the room. The memory of their kiss was the last thought through their minds, as they succumbed to the empty of the beyond. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well,,, that a thing I did. Its low-key a scrap but it was an idea and I ran with it 
> 
> Pls don't hate me too much ✌️


End file.
